hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:1:64
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of 2011 Hot Wheels page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Sinnin (Talk) 21:30, February 18, 2011 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Linking the years It is fine that you are linking the years, But please do not link them to the category. In the future link them to the proper page. Category pages are confusing and misleading. In other words they are the worst form of navigation on this site and i do not support them at all! 22:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : If you look at the Datsun 240Z page, where you bracketed the years, turning them into links, and then follow the years 2006 - 2008 links, you'll find each one lands you on the category page as a result of a previously created redirect. Those 3 years at least, are different than the redirect made for 2011, which Brad set to go to the list page instead of the category page like toughpigs did for the others. So you didn't really create the links to go to the category pages. To fix this, the year pages linked to need be redirected the same way the 2011 page is. ::Changing the redriect for the year pages was not the solution I had in mind, but I guess that works too. 21:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Customs whatever you think about the page is fine. lets use yours though and ill delete my old one, its just greaat to have a collaborator with great enthusiam like you. LETS KEEP THIS PAGE GOING BY ADDING CUSTOMS FREQUENTLY, THIS WILL STOP THE PAGE FROM DELETING, ALSO COPY ALL THE TEXT, SO IF IT IS DELETED WE CAN REMAKE IT. I DONT KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I HAVE LIKE 60 CUSTOM CARS, SOME ARE REALLY INTENSE, SOME NOT SO, YOU SHALL SEE!!!!! 04:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) customs notice how there is no answer there? i didnt even delete it though he thinks so we'd better copy that text, i smell a delete coming! SyndicateOfSpeed|talk| 14:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) customs The page is great, Im just going to add a short text saying to post your name in the "talk" section so viewres know who the customs belong to, ill do yours as well! SyndicateOfSpeed|talk| 13:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks! -1:64 13:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC)